Copyright
All written work submitted to this Wiki is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License. The copyright of work submitted to this Wiki remains with the copyright owner - which, if you wrote it, will be you. Submitting such work does not restrict what you can do with it yourself; it merely permits us to do certain things with it, too. By submitting your work, you grant the Wiki permission to distribute it under the terms of the GFDL, and you accept that others may edit, modify and distribute your work under the terms of the License. That means that they may change what articles say, and that they may make copies of Wiki articles on other sites, as long as they license such articles under the GFDL so that others may make their own copies. :Note that you cannot retract this license. You can, of course, edit an article to alter or remove your work if you do not want it there anymore, but you cannot stop someone reinstating it; therefore, you should think carefully about whether you want to write something on the wiki before you do so. :-) See the Wikipedia Copyrights page for more information on how this license applies to the content of the wiki, in particular the section on how to use copies of the Wiki. You may submit the work of others if it is declared by them to be in the Public Domain (in which case there is no issue of copyright), or freely licensed under the GFDL. Just copying from a website where there is no indication that the work is under such a license is not acceptable; such work will be removed at the request of the copyright holder, and probably even without it. This applies to written works, visual art and all other froms of creative expression. Images and other uploads may be submitted under the GFDL, under another free license, or as fair use, but please be careful about the last one as it is open to interpretation. If in doubt, or if you find your work is here without your permission, please contact the Wiki admin team. To people wishing to distribute the content of this Wiki (excluding the above images): :This Wiki is Copyright © to its contributors. Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, with no Front-Cover Texts, and with no Back-Cover Texts. You should read the above license and the rights and obligations section of Wikipedia (which explains this in much more detail) carefully before copying work. If you modify the content of the articles, the license requires you to link back to the article in this Wiki so that users can see the original. In any case, you must license your copy of our work under the GFDL so that others can copy it and it remains free. Having read the above, click here to find out how to download the current copy of the wiki database.